Leukemia ::Revised::
by WeebleWobbler
Summary: *Chapter 6* Sakura is led to the cold planet, wher all things go to die. But at the last minute, Sakura realizes her death date was a mistake. Can she get off the planet or will she perish by fault of another? R/R COMPLETE
1. Going to the Doctor

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Time for me to revise this story now. The original chapters 1 and 2 have been trashed for several obvious reasons. I'll start with chapter 3 and move along. Hope you enjoy this better!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The lovely ladies of CLAMP do.  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
~*Going to the Doctor*~  
  
"Hey Sakura... WAKE UP!!" Kero yelled in her face. She was to have a doctor's appointment at 11am, but she had promised Syaoran the other day that she would go with him to his dentist's appointment at 10:30am.  
  
"What?" she slowly opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"It's 10:25 Sakura!" he told her.  
  
"10:25?! I GOTTA GET READY!!" she jumped up out of the bed and ran around her room. She got into decent clothes, brushed her hair, and went to the bathroom all in a record breaking 2 minutes.  
  
"Sorry Ker!! I got to go!" she ran out of the door and stomped down the stairs. "Hi Dad! Bye Dad! Don't want to be late for my appointment."  
  
"It's okay honey, I'll drive you," Fujitaka offered kindly.  
  
"No thanks. Syaoran and I are walking together," she told him. "He has a dentist appointment and since we go the place we figured we might as well go together."  
  
"Alright then. Good luck," he smiled and bid her farewell.  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
"It's COLD!" Sakura ran over to Syaoran and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Well it *is* the 21st of December," he replied, stroking her hair.  
  
"YAY! And only 4 more days till Christmas!!" she shouted ecstatically.  
  
"That's right," he agreed. "Anything special you want?"  
  
"Yeah. Is there some kind of miracle that can drive Eriol out of this country?" she asked him.  
  
"You read my mind," he replied as he opened the doors to the dentist office. "You can stay in here if you want, but you'd only wait in here for like 5 minutes."  
  
"That's okay. I'm going to go to the torture room," she giggled at her own joke.  
  
"Alrighty then. See you later. I'll be waiting for you in the doctor's, um, waiting room," Syaoran said as he walked into the dentist office.  
  
Sakura sighed as she saw him disappear. She walked down to the doctor's office and opened the icy cold door. When she stepped inside...  
  
"PHEW! This place smells!" Sakura shouted. A few people heard her and looked up but then quickly went back to reading because she gave them all death glares.  
  
She walked over to the desk and told the lady, "I'm here for the appointment at 11."  
  
"Oh yes, Kinomoto Sakura, right?" the lady replied while filing her nails and looking onto the computer. "The doctor will see you momentarily."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and took a seat nearest the exit door.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Li Syaoran?" a lady popped her head out of the hallway. Syaoran looked up at her as she said, "Follow me."  
  
He got up slowly and managed to make his way to the dentist's room. Or as he calls it, the *real* torture room.  
  
The lady pointed at him to sit down as she walked out of the room. He leaned back in a puke pink chair and listened to the computer, which was playing re-runs of Gilligan's Island.  
  
A man walked over to the computer and clicked on a few things. All of a sudden, Syaoran's whole dental record appeared on the screen. Syaoran cocked his head and looked at the man; he swore it looked like his math teacher.  
  
"Okay Li, let's get started," the man swung his chair around so it was facing his 'patient'. He then got out a bunch of little tools and turned on the light so it was blaring in his face. "Open wide..."  
  
~*Back with Sakura*~  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," the lady at the desk said. "The doctor will now see you. His room is number 5."  
  
She took a deep breath and walked past the lady at the desk. She opened the door that led into all the rooms.  
  
"Door 1, door 2, door 3, door 4," she counted to herself as she walked down the hallway. "Aha! Here it is! Door 5."  
  
Sakura swung open the door, and there stood in front of her, her most hated doctor. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down on the icy cold table. She sat down and immediately began to shiver. 'Holy crap!' She thought to herself. 'I thought outside was cold!'  
  
The doctor noticed she was shivering and decided to speed things up. They ran a few tests including her blood pressure, height, weight, and finally a shot telling the doctor whether she was healthy or not.  
  
"Mmm..." the doctor stared at her blood. "About how long ago did you have pneumonia?"  
  
"About February," she recollected. "May have been March or April. I'm not sure."  
  
"Interesting," he rubbed his chin and called for his nurse. She walked in and then quietly chattered about her blood sample. The doctor shook his head and walked out of the room with it.  
  
"He is going to examine your sample a little more," the young nurse explained, "he thinks you may have pneumonia again."  
  
"Goodie," Sakura said to herself. "Another couple of weeks doing nothing but coughing my brains out and sniffing. Just the kind of way I like to live *my* life."  
  
The doctor then walked back in the room, " Miss Kinomoto, we regret to inform you but it appears you have been diagnosed with..."  
  
~*Back with Syaoran*~  
  
Syaoran opened the door to the waiting room and paid the desk clerk. He tried to sigh, but it only hurt his mouth. He walked out of the room and into the main hallway where he met Sakura.  
  
"So what did they do to you?" she asked him as they walked out of the building.  
  
"Retainer," he managed to lift it up with his tongue and show her. His voice sounded muffled. "What about you."  
  
"If only there was such a thing as a 'time transplant'," she sighed and leaned on him.  
  
"Everybody wishes that," he tried to laugh. "But not all things from South Park are real. So what happened?"  
  
"I'm diagnosed with leukemia," Sakura tried to hold back the tears. "The doctor says the longest I have to live is till Christmas."  
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks. 'Did she just say she was going to, to DIE? It's not possible. She HAS to be pulling my leg.'  
  
"Are you joking?" he asked her. He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"N-n-no," she began to sob. This had to be the worst thing in the world that could happen to her. She stopped to rub her eyes, and she noticed tears were still falling. She knew he wasn't crying, so she looked up and noticed he was. He sat her down on a bench and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm not going to let you die before me," he said soothingly. "No, if we have to, we'll die together."  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Oy vey, this chapter was a MESS. There's pretty much no way to fix it, without re-writing the whole thing. (And I don't want to do that). So, yes, I'll admit it's not my proudest work, but as my first *real* fanfic, it's good enough. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	2. Telling Friends and Family

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Chapter two and we're moving along... not really. I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 1, which is what I figured would happen. Oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The lovely ladies of CLAMP do.  
  
Dedication: To Danielle for inviting me over to her house and getting sunburn everywhere. -_-  
  
~*Chapter4*~  
~*Telling Friends and Family*~  
  
Sakura opened the door to her house and sighed. She had no idea what to do. Whether to think about what Syaoran meant, or how to tell everybody the bad news. She walked over to the TV and turned it on. She sat down and flipped through the channels.  
  
"Hey Everybody Loves Raymond is on," Sakura said to herself.  
  
"Hey kaijuu," Touya walked up behind her. "Everything go well?"  
  
"Yeah," she lied. "Syaoran's not so lucky. He got a retainer, and the dentist is thinking of giving him braces."  
  
"Sucker," he walked out of the room laughing, trying to imagine Syaoran talking.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"I GOT IT!!" Sakura ran over to the phone and looked at caller ID. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi!!" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said back. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Let's just say I'd rather be trapped in a room with a hundred people like Eriol and Yamazaki," she told her.  
  
"It's that bad?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura's eyes began to water. "Listen, I'll tell you Monday okay?"  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo replied. "Oh sorry! My mom needs the phone! See you Monday!"  
  
"See ya!" she hung up and decided the first person she should tell would be Kero. After all, he couldn't really tell anyone else.  
  
"Hello!" Kero greeted her as he set up his videogame.  
  
"Hey Kero can I tell you something?" Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"Sure kiddo! What's up?" he pressed a few buttons and began the game.  
  
"I'm dying as we speak," she sighed.  
  
Kero dropped the controller. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
Sakura did a combo of a laugh and a cry. "I said I'm D-Y-I-N-G of leukemia! I've got till Christmas!!"  
  
Kero laughed. "Oh Sakura! You couldn't possibly have leukemia! You're not bald or continuously dizzy! Or weak, or sick, or..."  
  
"I get the point Kero-chan!" Sakura collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Although looking back," she started. "I have been really dizzy lately."  
  
"Oh yeah there was the time where you collapsed and *my* pudding went flying everywhere," he remembered.  
  
"That was funny," she tried to laugh. "It was all over your face! You should've seen it!"  
  
"I was wearing it," he replied while re-setting the videogames.  
  
Sakura laughed and rolled on one side. "I guess laughter will HAVE to be the best medicine."  
  
~*Monday*~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo waved to her from across the room.  
  
"Hi," Sakura said sickly.  
  
"You okay?" she helped Sakura walk across the room.  
  
"Not really. I threw up all yesterday. I feel awful!" she put her head on her desk.  
  
"Well cheer up Sakura! I'm throwing that Christmas party! Remember?" she smiled.  
  
"Could you NOT use that word," Sakura spoke into the desk.  
  
"Oh yeah what's that thing you were going to tell me on the phone Saturday?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"Ask Syaoran," she replied.  
  
"Ask me what?" Syaoran stood behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura stood up quickly, but then began to shake. She was also breathing harder than normal.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that," he said under his breath. 'Could it be a symptom?'  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted as soon as she fell to the ground. "Well c'mon Li! Help me get her to the nurse!"  
  
Syaoran then picked her up from off of the ground. All of this was happening way to fast. Every night since he figured out, he made a list in his head on things of how it couldn't be possible.  
  
~*At Sakura's House*~  
  
"Hey you're finally awake!" Tomoyo clicked out of AIM and walked over to her friend.  
  
"Ugh...What happened?" Sakura sat up slowly, and looked around.  
  
"You fainted right before first period. Then you were sleeping in the nurse's office till the end of 3rd period when you had to be brought home by your Dad during 4th period. But since there was traffic," she explained.  
  
"Okay, okay I get the picture!" she flung a pillow at Tomoyo. "Where's Syaoran?"  
  
"He's still at school," she replied. "You know it's the middle of 7th period."  
  
"Then how did you get out?" Sakura questioned her.  
  
"I played sick," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"But how did my Dad let you in?" she coughed.  
  
She winked at her BFFAE and said, "You're Dad understood and let me stay while he went back to work."  
  
Kero sat in his drawer watching the two girls chatter away, "No she's lying. Clow Reed said it himself. The mistress would live a long happy life. Something has to be going on here." He told himself this continuously every time he saw Sakura. Frankly he wasn't convinced.  
  
Sakura smiled and figured she should tell Tomoyo. "Well what I wanted to tell you earlier was that I'm, you see its, do you watch South Park?"  
  
"No," she replied. "I'm not allowed."  
  
"Oh," she sighed and leaned back into her pillow. "Tomoyo-chan, I've been diagnosed with leukemia, and the my earliest death date is set on Christmas."  
  
"I had a feeling it was something like that," she said truthfully. "I was wondering why Syaoran nearly cried during..."  
  
"Lemme guess! 6th period! That's the only class we don't have together!"  
  
"Well actually during 2nd because I came here when lunch began."  
  
Sakura cocked her head and noticed something. Tomoyo really wasn't taking too hard.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, doesn't it disturb you or anything that I'm, well, you know?"  
  
"Not really. Death is natural. I obviously will be upset for a while AFTER you die, but I think it's asinine to be all uptight now, especially when it hasn't happened yet."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Syaoran on the other hand though looks like he's going to be water loss," she giggled.  
  
"Hey what happened to the saying 'Men can't cry'?" Sakura laughed.  
  
And that's basically what the girl's did the rest of the day. They laughed at their own jokes and talked. All seemed to be forgotten, but when dinnertime came around, that's a different story.  
  
~*Dinner*~  
  
Sakura sighed and moved her food around with a fork. She thinking about what would happen to the Sakura cards after she died, and what did Syaoran mean by they'd die together?  
  
"Sakura honey, are you okay? You haven't touched your dinner," Fujitaka asked her kindly.  
  
"Well actually, I've been poking my food with a fork," she corrected him.  
  
He frowned, "Sakura, you never told me what happened at the doctor. Is it because of something there?"  
  
"You think Momma will enjoy my presence?" Sakura tried to give him hints instead of just saying it.  
  
"She always does," he told her.  
  
She shook her head, "No, no. Just think about it. It'll come to you eventually. I'm going to finish my dinner upstairs."  
  
Then Fujitaka started poking *his* food.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Well, this chapter was a little better than chapter one. Goodie. Please review. LOVE IT OR SHOVE IT. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	3. The Day Before the Party

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! My kitty's running around the house again. Now she's coming near me. And she's purring! AW! Anyway, onto Chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The lovely ladies of CLAMP do.  
  
Dedication: To my kitty Peeps for being so cute.  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
~*The Day Before the Party*~  
  
Sakura dashed upstairs to her room with her dinner in one hand and Kero's desert in another. She opened the door to her bedroom and walked in.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" he waved to her and put down his videogame. "Don't drop my pudding!"  
  
"I won't don't worry!" she placed the meal on the ground and hopped into the computer chair. She clicked into AIM, and there on the screen showed that both Syaoran and Eriol were on, but both on away messages.  
  
'Wonder what they say' she thought and clicked on Syaoran's.  
  
His read: Are you gullible? Well send $1000 to...  
  
And Eriol's Read: Sleeping... Well maybe not but why do you care?  
  
'Typical' she thought. She knew that they were both sitting at the screen waiting so she put up a message.  
  
It read: Eating dinner... Prepping for parties... doing whatever arises...  
  
She shook her head and signed off. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and every year Sakura's maternal family comes up and spends time with them and her paternal family. She hated it. She was the youngest of all her cousins, and every time they came up, they went threw her things, even her diary.  
  
Sakura yawned and took a look at the clock at the clock. It was only 7:30pm, but she was extremely tired. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
"Wow Sakura! I never knew that your boyfriend actually agreed to fake having a fight with you!" Airen, Sakura's 15-year-old cousin commented.  
  
"Wha?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked over to where the voice was coming from. "AIREN! DON'T READ THAT!!!" She hopped out of bed and grabbed her diary from the teenager.  
  
"Well your luckier then last year. This year I only found out 2 dark secrets!" Airen exclaimed knocking her long brunette hair out of her hazel eyes.  
  
"And what would that be?" she threw her diary under her bed and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well for the fact that you got your 'ladies days' right in the middle of a HUGE exam and that your boyfriend got his 'you know what' about you."  
  
Sakura turned 20 shades of red. She couldn't believe that she actually wrote those things down.  
  
"Airen! Come down here! Your uncle has something to say to us!" Airen's father exclaimed.  
  
"Okay Dad!" she got up from the chair and dashed downstairs. Sakura slammed the door and locked, but just in case her dad had something interesting to say, she decided to eaves drop.  
  
"Sakura... doctor... blood test... leukemia... death... Christmas..." That's all Sakura managed to get out. She had a feeling her dad called the doctor's office earlier on.  
  
"Is it safe to come out now?" Kero popped his head out of the drawer.  
  
"Yes, yes Kero-chan," she smiled and opened her closet. "It's Christmas Eve you know! Tomorrow is Tomoyo-chan's party."  
  
"But isn't that your earliest death date?" he flew over to her.  
  
"Well yeah, but I guess I've come to that point where I've excepted the fact that I'm dying."  
  
Kero shook his head, 'No she's not. That doctor's a fraud. Clow Reed is NEVER wrong.' "So who's going to this party?" He said instead.  
  
"It'll just be me, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol."  
  
"Think it'll end up like that couple's bowling party?"  
  
"Hopefully not." Sakura changed into new clothes and smiled remembering that bowling party.  
  
"Didn't you drop a bowling ball on your foot?" he flew around her.  
  
"No. Tomoyo dropped one on Eriol's foot," she chuckled. "That was hilarious."  
  
Kero sighed, "I'm sure it was."  
  
"So anyway. I'm going to go downstairs. Is there anything you want?" she asked him.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright then," she walked downstairs slowly and poked her head into the family room. It was like every year, the adults talking to each other and her cousins, well her cousins...  
  
"Hey Sakura! I had the greatest idea!" Airen ran up to her, dragging another cousin named Itto. "Why don't you invite your boyfriend over before you croak!"  
  
"I'm going to a party tomorrow; I'll see him there," she replied as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well me or Itto haven't met him," she bugged her. "Fine! If you won't invite him, then let's go up into your room and you can tell us about him."  
  
"Why the heck would you want to know what my boyfriend is like?" Sakura opened the refrigerator and got out the milk.  
  
"No reason," Airen lied.  
  
"She just wants to know if he's a good kisser, so when you expire she can go out with him," Itto told her.  
  
She glared at Airen, "My Syaoran-kun would *never*go out with anyone else but *me*!"  
  
"But what happens when you die?" she leered.  
  
"You tired this on me once when I was 12 and one year isn't going to make any difference!" she poured the milk into a small glass and placed the container back into the fridge.  
  
"What's going on in here?" a 19-year-old girl walked in. "Airen, are you trying to trick Sakura again?"  
  
"Of course not Malina!" she backed away from the eldest cousin.  
  
Sakura grinned. There was always one thing good about being the baby of the family. That was the protection she got whenever she was being taunted or teased.  
  
Malina sighed. "All right little horror girl I'll believe you this time."  
  
Airen smiled. "Do you think you could drive me to the mall sometime?"  
  
"Still dream chic," she walked out of the room.  
  
Sakura grabbed her milk and went back upstairs. She opened the door to her room and placed the milk on her end table.  
  
"So what happened?" Kero turned off the video game.  
  
"Nothing really," she yawned and turned on her side. "Same thing that happens every year."  
  
"You know you just woke up 20 minutes ago."  
  
"True, very true."  
  
"Why are you going back to sleep then?"  
  
"I haven't been feeling myself lately. Maybe a few more hours of sleep will help."  
  
Sakura quickly feel asleep after that. Kero watched her and thought to himself. 'Maybe it is her time?'  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Yeah... So, please review. Remember: Love it or shove it! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	4. Christmas Party Time Part 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I can see nobody liked chapter 3, but that's fine with me... 'Cause I didn't either! *Laughs* Onto chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The lovely ladies of CLAMP do.  
  
Dedication: To all the New York Mets fans out there because even though they suck, they still got a cool team!  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
~*Christmas Party Time Part 1*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Sakura shot up out of bed and turned her alarm clock off. It was 10:03am, about the time when everybody in the house wakes up and goes downstairs to exchange gifts. She glanced at the clock again; Tomoyo's party was only in 4 hours.  
  
She quietly walked over to the computer and logged onto AIM. Syaoran, of course, was online since all of his family was still back in Hong Kong. He suddenly went on an away message.  
  
It read: Merry Christmas all you people out there! Here's a song to pass the time while I'm gone..  
  
Sakura looked all over for the song. She scrolled down to the bottom and read what it said.  
  
It read: There's nothing down here stupid, especially no song!  
  
She grunted and signed off. She hated it when he put up away messages like that. It always seemed like he put them up right after she got on. She signed back and on and decided to see if it was the same away message.  
  
It read: Here chicky chicky chicky chicky chicky poo!! All right Eriol I did it where's my $20?  
  
"OH!" Sakura said aloud. Syaoran and Eriol must be playing online truth or dare. They did that once before and it ended up in disaster. Just like their friendship.  
  
"SAKURA!" Fujitaka's voice rang throughout the house. "It's time to open presents!"  
  
She smiled and squealed joyfully as she dashed down the stairs. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire and leaned over so she had a perfect view of the tree.  
  
"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan!" he handed her a small wrapped gift. She smiled and opened up the box.  
  
"Wow Daddy! Thank you!" she got up and hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Actually, it's from Touya, and me," he smiled gently and pat her on the head.  
  
She looked down at the present. It was a small golden necklace that had the name 'SAKURA' engraved on it.  
  
They spent the next hour handing out presents, eating, and spending quality time with each other.  
  
Later on, Sakura looked at the clock. It was 1:58pm.  
  
"Sorry guys! I got to go! I'm gonna be late for Tomoyo-chan's party!" She ran upstairs to get dressed and then dashed out of the door. (After she was dressed of course).  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Hello," Fujitaka grabbed the phone without looking at caller ID first, "REALLY? I'll tell her right away? Oh Sakura...!" No response. 'She must have left.' He thought as he went back to his conversation.  
  
~*At the Party*~  
  
Tomoyo sighed and fell back on the couch. "Sakura-chan is late AGAIN!"  
  
Eriol leaned back in the couch, "She probably got lost and then hit by a car."  
  
"DON'T THINK SUCH THOUGHT!" both Syaoran and Tomoyo yelled at him.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"I'll get it!" Tomoyo said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura took off her shoes and ran inside.  
  
"That's okay," Syaoran walked over to her and kissed her on the head.  
  
She then felt a little dizzy. Like she did that one school day. She started to wobble, but then caught herself.  
  
Eriol noticed this, "You alright Sakura? You looked pale just then."  
  
"I'm all right!" she smiled and ran over to the couch. "It's CHRISTMAS!!!"  
  
"Suddenly you care?" Syaoran retorted to Eriol. "A few minutes ago you said she was hit by a car."  
  
"Only because she got lost," he replied.  
  
"Hoe..." she was confused.  
  
"It's nothing," Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Well what are we waiting for? This is a party right?"  
  
They all smiled. "YEAH!"  
  
"So what now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"How about we go bowling again?" Eriol said with a hint of evil in his voice.  
  
"NO!" they all yelled at him.  
  
And that's what they did for about 20 minutes. Argue on what they should do. Small, small world.  
  
Sakura shook her head again. For some reason, she felt really dizzy today.  
  
"Hmm... Well it's only 2:35," Tomoyo turned around and glanced at the clock. "How about we do go bowling."  
  
"SCORE!" Eriol threw a fist into the air. He only wanted to go bowling so he could get revenge on Tomoyo and Sakura for beating him.  
  
"I haven't been feeling good lately," Sakura sighed. "I have a headache right now too, so I don't think bowling would be the best thing for me."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Was this EVEN a symptom? Is it possible that that doctor was RIGHT for a change?  
  
"What?" she became uneasier. "Oh you guys honestly aren't worried are you?"  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and looked away. That told Sakura everything.  
  
"Oh come ON guys! It's Christmas! You know that time of year where you're supposed to be positive?"  
  
He licked the top part of his lip and went over to kiss her, "It's hard not to worry about you my Cherry Blossom."  
  
Eriol gagged, "Aw... Ain't that cute?"  
  
Tomoyo ignored her boyfriend's wisecrack, "How about we watch a movie? I got 'It's A Wonderful Life', 'Miracle on 34th Street'..."  
  
"Do you have 'The Year Without a Santa Claus'?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Mmm.. YEP! It's on DVD too!" she smiled holding up the movie.  
  
"You mean with the 'Heat Miser' and the 'Snow Miser'?" Syaoran jumped up from his seat. "I love that movie!"  
  
"Then 'The Year Without a Santa Claus' is it!" she opened up the DVD player and placed the movie in.  
  
The movie was about 2 and half hours long. They laughed almost throughout the whole thing. What can I say? It's a funny movie!  
  
~*Time: About 5:20*~  
  
"Well that was good," Eriol clapped his hands and stood up. "What's for dinner huh? Huh?"  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry!" Syaoran also stood up. "Hey! I want a cookie!"  
  
Sakura laughed, "A 14-year-old acting as a 3-year-old."  
  
"Dinner will be ready momentarily," Tomoyo ejected the disc out of the DVD player. "I can smell it already!"  
  
"Me too," Sakura licked her lips.  
  
"DINNER!" A maids voice rang throughout the house.  
  
"Race 'ya!" Eriol challenged Syaoran.  
  
"You're on!" Syaoran dashed down the steps with Eriol following.  
  
"Oh will they ever stop?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they walked down the steps.  
  
"Probably not," Tomoyo shrugged as she closed the door to her room. "They're teenagers now. You can' stop 'em!"  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Yes, I know I make them lick their lips a lot. I don't why, I just do. And I also realize that 'The Year Without A Santa Claus' is only a half hour long. Let's say they watched it over and over and over... I've got a few story ideas at the bottom of the page here. Vote for your favorite one, please! LOVE IT OR SHOVE IT! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off!  
  
~Story Ideas~  
  
-A new boy, Kylo, comes to Tomoeda. Sakura begins to develop a strong friendship with him, and eventually falls in love with him. Tomoyo notices she spends a lot of time with him and less and less time with Syaoran or herself. So she asks Sakura about it, and end up getting into a fight. Syaoran notices this, and asks Sakura if everything is all right. Instead of getting a response, she dumps him for Kylo. (I can't put the rest or it will spoil the ending! If you like this story, just say you like the story 'Kylo' okay?) [Romance, Drama??]  
  
-A Weakest Link version of CCS featuring Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, and our very own, Danielle. All credit for the idea goes to Verii Cherii. As her Phoenix, is my Danielle. (If you want to read this one, just say you want 'WL') [Humor]  
  
-Sakura and Syaoran end up raising a little girl of their own named Hikari. Since she was an 'accident' and S/S are still very young (Let's say if Hikari's 13 then they're about 31) They seem to spend more time with each other than their own daughter. So Hikari decides to run away because her parents do not seem to care. But really, they do. Will Sakura and Syaoran be able to find Hikari before Christmas? Or will they lose their very own daughter? [Drama/Action/Adventure]  
  
~I'm most likely going to write WL first, whether or not it get many votes. Then I'll decide on either 'Hikari' or 'Kylo'. 


	5. Christmas Party Time Part 2

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Nobody's reviewing this story anymore... I feel hurted. Read/Review. Love it or shove it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The lovely ladies of CLAMP do.  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
~*Christmas Party Time Part 2*~  
  
Sakura seemed to become more impatient by every minute. She knew it would happen sometime, but when? She looked at the clock as she stood up from her seat. It was 6:33pm.  
  
"That was good now wasn't it?" Sonomi motioned for a maid to come take her plate. "I hate to be rude like this but I have a very important meeting to attend to. I won't be back till late."  
  
"On Christmas Day Mother?" Tomoyo questioned her.  
  
"Well yes but you know those big toy companies. Money, money, money," she smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Okay," she turned around and winked at her friends. Eriol had an evil smirk on his face and S/S had no clue what she meant.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Sonomi left for her so-called big meeting.  
  
~*After Sonomi Left*~  
  
The fire blazed beautifully which caused the Christmas tree to sparkle. Eriol was sitting on the couch, sipping some hot chocolate while Tomoyo cuddled him.  
  
Syaoran sat in a big armchair, directly in front of the fire. He seemed to be lost in deep thought.  
  
"I got the rest of the cocoa!" Sakura ran into the living room and held up 3 mugs. "Who wants one?"  
  
Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and grabbed her mug. She smiled at her friend and whispered in her ear, "Now's the time to get 'close' to Li-kun."  
  
She blushed at the thought of what she said. She placed the other two mugs on the table and stared at Syaoran.  
  
"Hey I just saw a bunny rabbit," he turned and smiled at everybody, then went back to staring at the fire.  
  
Sakura sighed. She walked over to him hopped into the recliner with him. She cuddled him, trying to get into the most comfy position.  
  
Eriol smirked, "Hey Sakura; isn't it about time you took Li to a baseball game?"  
  
"In December?" Syaoran asked. "Just in case you didn't know, no teams are playing now."  
  
"I know that," he smiled spitefully.  
  
Sakura gasped and threw a pillow at him. "YOU PERVERTED LOSER!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "You know. First base, second base..."  
  
He leaned back into his chair, "Okay, okay. That's all I need to hear."  
  
"What are the bases anyway?" she asked them with confusion.  
  
"What? You mean Eriol didn't SHOW you them?" he threw back at the couple.  
  
Eriol picked up the pillow and threw it back at Syaoran. "What about you and Sakura? SHE knows about them."  
  
And thus started a long, tedious pillow fight. It lasted for about 30 minutes, ending when Sakura grabbed her side in pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Syaoran grabbed her.  
  
"I'm okay," she smiled back and the group started to settle down again. They were back in the positions they were in before the pillow fight.  
  
Sakura grabbed her chest this time. The pain got worse by the minute. She started breathing a little heavier too.  
  
Syaoran clutched his girlfriend tightly. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Syao...Syaoran?" she looked up at him with a pained face.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo decided to give the couple some time alone, so they went upstairs to Tomoyo's room to "look for another movie".  
  
"Yes?" He shifted in the chair a bit, feeling a little nervous.  
  
"I love you," she placed her head on his chest and sighed. She then stopped moving.  
  
"Sakura?" he said fearfully. No reply. "Wake up. Wake up." He shook her but she didn't wake up.  
  
Tears started coming to his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight them back.  
  
"Li-kun?" Tomoyo appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Is she..."  
  
Syaoran stood up and placed Sakura in Tomoyo's arms. "Take her upstairs to a vacant room."  
  
"You mean she's...?"  
  
He only nodded and went back to his seat. Eriol came flying down the steps as Syaoran started to cry harder.  
  
"Li?" he approached the sobbing the boy. Eriol looked over by the stairs as Tomoyo reappeared and walked into the family room. They sat and cried together.  
  
~*Upstairs*~  
  
'W-where am I?' Sakura's voice echoed through her head.  
  
Soft, mellow music started to play in the background. Sakura swung around, every motion she made or every word she spoke seemed to echo.  
  
'You're where you belong' a deep voice echoed back.  
  
'Where am I? Who are you?' she shouted at the voice.  
  
'You are where you belong' the voice repeated. 'And I, am the one who will guide you'  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Please review. I know I may sound desperate but still... No flames. Love it or shove it. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	6. Christmas Party Time Part 3

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! The final chapter. I want to thank all y'all for being so patient. Yeah... On with the final chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The lovely ladies of CLAMP do.  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
~*Christmas Party Time Part 3*~  
  
'You are where you belong' the voice repeated. 'And I, am the one who will guide you'  
  
'What does that mean?' Sakura asked once again.  
  
'You are at your final resting place, my dear child, come with me' it repeated.  
  
'Final resting place?' she walked over to the figure and asked.  
  
'Haven't you heard?' it asked. 'A child may be in great trouble. But you should know that, since the child is you'  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, 'You're becoming very aggravating. What does this all mean?'  
  
'Shouldn't you know? You are the one who is creating this'  
  
'What?'  
  
The figure sighed. 'You believe in your own fear of death. And because of this, you're creating this vision'  
  
Sakura grunted. 'Everyone has a fear against death. They may not know it, but they do'  
  
'You believe you're going to die?'  
  
She stopped right in her tracks. What did he mean by that? Is there something she's missing here?  
  
'If you do, then follow me. We have quite a journey'  
  
'Who are you?' she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
'I am the journeyer from the Valley of the Dead. If death is your final choice, then we must seek the Princess of Silence and Death'  
  
'Final choice? What are you talking about here? I was meant to die TODAY! And who is this princess?"  
  
The figure stopped. 'Oh, yes. My Princess. She is the one who rules the cold planet'  
  
'Pluto?'  
  
'Saturn, the planet where all living things go to live'  
  
'Are you telling me I have a second choice?' Sakura finally got it.  
  
'Not now my child. Hush. We must seek the princess' the figure began to walk off.  
  
'NO! You told me I'm creating this vision so I don't have to go seek her!'  
  
'But my dear child, you cannot stop the natural cycle of life. Your fear is growing greater, as we are nearing the castle' the figure explained.  
  
Sakura stood and thought. If she was creating this vision with her fear of death, is there a way to reverse it? Then it hit her! If she thought and talked of all the good things in life, maybe she could get out of this ridiculous daydream.  
  
She took a deep breath as they reached the castle. They slowly reached the Princess, whom was sitting up on her royal throne.  
  
Her voice beamed, 'Who do you bring with you?'  
  
'This child was summoned by you, for she has death in her'  
  
'Ah, yes' the Princess walked over to Sakura and ran her hand over her chin. 'You are so very young. Tell me child, why is this the only way?'  
  
'The doctor told me so' she replied.  
  
The Princess narrowed her eyes, 'My child, come with me'  
  
'Where are we going?'  
  
'To your deathbed'  
  
'No. I can't go!' her eyes began to fight with tears.  
  
'Everyone must die at some point in his or her lifetime' the Princess turned around.  
  
'I have a wonderful life back on earth! I have a great boyfriend, a first class best friend, and well, her boyfriend's a little nuts but that's what makes life more interesting!'  
  
The Princess stared long and hard at Sakura. Parts of her castle were beginning to disappear. 'What are you doing?!'  
  
'I have my family. Even if it's just my father and older brother, we cherish and care about each other greatly!'  
  
More of the castle disappeared. Sakura gave it all her might. She shouted and told stories of all of the good times on earth with her friends, family, and of course Syaoran-kun. ^_-  
  
Finally none of the castle was left. It was just the Princess and the figure standing there. She decided to ease off with the ending. So she decided to wink at them. All of a sudden...  
  
~*Back in the Bedroom*~  
  
Sakura shot up out the bed. She felt her face and looked around, still breathing fairly heavy. She felt tears come to her eyes, "I did it."  
  
She got up out of the bed and stretched. She could hear the fire still crackling and a couple of sobs, but it was all covered up from Eriol screaming, "HA-HA! I WIN AGAIN!"  
  
She smiled and said to herself, "Thank goodness that happened. The Princess was able to show me how much life is worth living, even if you listen to the doctor." Doctor... She repeated the word. She picked up the phone and called her Dad.  
  
"Hello," her father answered.  
  
"Dad! When you called the doctor, what did he say?" Sakura practically yelled into the phone.  
  
"Oh honey! I've been meaning to tell you! He called a couple of hours ago and said that it was a HUGE misunderstanding! You're actually quite healthy!" he smiled.  
  
She sighed of relief, "What happens to him?"  
  
Her dad chuckled, "Back to school for him."  
  
"Thank you SOO much Daddy! I got to go! Bye!" she hung up and ran down the steps. She slowed herself as she saw Tomoyo and the others. They were trying not to cry while they played Blackjack 21.  
  
"Hit me!" Eriol said proudly. Syaoran reached over and hit him. "OUCH! Not like that you moron!"  
  
"Hi guys! Whatcha doin'?" Sakura popped out of the corner and looked at Syaoran's cards.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura! We're just playing..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"SAKURA?" they all jumped up out of their seats.  
  
"What are you-You're supposed to be-Ah, who gives a care," Syaoran ran over and hugged his girlfriend.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran over to her and began to ask her all kinds of questions. Eriol stood in the background, trying to peek at the others cards.  
  
~*Later On After All of the Glomping*~  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS SAKURA-CHAN!" they choired. They held out a present to her.  
  
"Thank you guys," she smiled and opened up the gift. And there it was, just lying there. The greatest thing she ever saw. It was a small picture frame, holding a picture of all four of them together.  
  
She felt the same tears come back to her eyes. "Thank you guys." She looked up to the sky, "Thank you."  
  
Later on, Syaoran escorted Sakura home and attempted to kiss her, but his mouth started to hurt because of his retainer. So they said their goodbyes and Sakura ran upstairs and logged on to AIM. She clicked on several buttons, until she got to her profile. In the end, it read:  
  
Life is not worth giving up  
  
No matter how bad you are  
  
Because you'd never want to miss the day  
  
You got your very first car  
  
Or the day you graduate  
  
Or marry someone you truly love  
  
But in all in all never go that way  
  
For you must always trust in love  
  
Merry Christmas to all; And to all, a good night.  
  
THE END  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
I made up that poem. It's good isn't it? Sorry if I didn't get everything; my sister sabotaged my story typing things like 'worst class' or 'I lose again' or 'awful boyfriend'. So if I missed any of those, just pass them over. Thanks! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


End file.
